Love Finds A Way
by BrowningGirl0821
Summary: After Cappie and Rebecca break up, Casey goes to him to Comfort him. Cappie/Casey all they way!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Greek

The sun outside was shining bright. The sky was the prettiest baby blue with big, white fluffy clouds. The birds were chirping and singing their merry songs. But inside Casey, there was a storm brewing. Her emotions were chaotic, making her stomach churn. What was she doing here?

Just last night she'd found out that Cappie and Rebecca had broke up after the torrid events that had happened the past couple of weeks since spring break. She felt so bad for Cappie. It was obvious that he had really cared about Becca and she didn't want to see the man she was in lo- the man she was best friends with hurt.

Casey stood there looking at the Kappa Tau door, trying to get the courage to raise her hand and knock on the door. She couldn't believe she was this nervous. She used to spend most everyday here her freshman year when Cappie was a pledge. She attended most of their parties and had a blast hanging out with the KT boys. They were almost like brothers to her… back then anyway.

Back then she didn't even have to knock. She just walked right in like she lived there and just about every time she walked in she was greeted with a kiss from Cappie. Their times together had been so much fun.

Hesitantly, she raised her hand to knock on the K T door. She heard grumbling from inside and arguing over who was going to answer the door when finally it swung open. Rusty looked at his big sister like he'd never seen her before. "What are you doin here?" he questioned.

"I'm here to see Cappie," she replied like there was nothing weird about that.

"Why?"

"Rusty, I'm you big sister. I'm the one who should be questioning your motives, not the other way around. Now let me in or I'll give you a big sister noogie."

"Ok, ok. Let's not get hasty," Rusty said, looking around to make sure that none of his brothers had heard. "He's upstairs in his room. I think you know where it's at," he said over his shoulder while walking back to the living room with his brothers.

Casey watched him go and then looked up the stairs like she was about to walk down death row. Taking a deep breath, she placed one foot on the bottom step. She sighed. _That wasn't so bad,_ she thought. _Now only nine more stairs to go. _She smiled when she heard the brothers teasing Rusty about the "Big sister noogie" comment.

Finally she reached the top of the stairs. The last time she had been up here was when she'd planned to stop Rusty from having sex with that slut. She walked toward Cappie's door and was assaulted with memories of the year that they'd had together. The times they'd wrestled on his bed during one of their many 'tickle-giggle' fights, eating pie after a long, hard day, and even studying quietly. She smiled to think about what the boys of Kappa Tau would think if they found out that Cappie actually studied. He made everyone believe that all he did was party and he was as dumb as a door nail, but he really studied hard for school. Only she knew that about him.

But perhaps the most vivid memories of this room were all the times that they'd made love. Their first time together had been in this room. Each and every time with Cappie and been wonderful and amazing. At that time she'd never considered being with anyone else.

She raised her hand to knock on Cappie's door, halfway hoping that he would yell "Go Away," but instead "Come in" was heard from inside.

Casey slowly turned the knob of his door and pushed it open. Cappie was sitting cross-legged on his bed in nothing but ball shorts reading a book in front of him. He looked up and a surprised expression came across him face before he smiled at Casey. "Hey," he said.

"Hi," she said. "How's everything goin?"

He sat back on his hands and shrugged. "Everything's goin good. You?"

"Yeah. I was just in the neighborhood and I thought I'd-"

"Just in the neighborhood, Casey?" He interrupted. "I thought you'd come up with a better excuse to come and see my sexy body."

Casey sighed, exasperated. "I heard about you and Becca and I wanted to stop by and see how you're doin," she explained.

Cappie looked down at his text book and shrugged again. "I'm doin pretty good, I guess," he said quietly.

"Cappie, are you sure? I don't wanna see you in pain. I wanna help see you through this."

Cappie looked up at her slowly. "I honestly don't know how I'm feeling right now, Casey. All I've done since the breakup is sit in my room is studying. I just don't understand why I'm not more upset than what I am. I was way more upset for months after me and you broke up. I just don't understand it!"

Casey looked at Cappie for a few seconds. Really looked at him. He had no signs of crying or no sadness showing on his face. She knew that he was good at hiding his emotions, but only if you didn't look at his eyes. She looked in his eyes and all she saw was confusion, maybe a little sadness. But nothing compared to what she'd saw in his eyes after they'd broke up. She could even remember seeing that same sadness in his eyes for almost 2 years afterwards.

"Cappie, I don't understand. I thought you loved Becca."

"I did," he said. "Or at least I thought I did. Casey, I just don't get it. I want to be sad that we're over. I try so hard to be sad, but no matter what I do, I can't shed more than just a couple of tears and I have to force myself to do that. Why ain't I sad, Casey?" he asked her.

"I don't know, Cap. I know you had to have loved her in some way or you wouldn't have been with her. But maybe you didn't love her like you love somebody you want to spend the rest of your life with. Maybe you just loved the thought of her," Casey tried to explain.

"I don't know, Casey. All I know is when I look back at mine and Becca's relationship, all I see is our bad times. It's hard for me to remember any good times together. And when I think of our breakup, all I feel is relief that I don't have to try to help her through another of her little spoiled girl tantrums. I shouldn't be feeling this way." Cappie looked up at Casey. "What am I supposed to do?"

Casey walked over to his bed and sat down beside him. "If that's the way you feel then maybe it is a good thing that you two are over. You don't need to be unhappy, Cap. Maybe you need to take some time to figure out what does make you happy."

"That's the thing, Case. I didn't think I was unhappy until Spring Break when me and you kissed. When we found out about her dad, I didn't want to go to her. I wanted to stay with you."

"Cap, maybe we shouldn't talk about this," she said.

"Casey, hear me out." He paused for a second trying to collect his thoughts. "When I was with you, there wasn't a day that I was unhappy. I didn't want to be at the parties because that was less time I could spend with you. I even had fun when we were just in my room studying. And I might joke around about the sex with me and you, but it was so amazing between us. I've never felt anything like it since then."

Casey looked at Cappie, close to tears. She felt the same. She missed everything that they used to do together. She missed just laying in bed with him and just being able to talk to him about anything. Her dreams, her goal, any problem that she was having that day.

"I just miss you so much, Casey. And I know it's pathetic, but I've never gotten over you. You once asked me what I see me doing in ten years and I told you that I saw me with you. It was the truth then, Casey, and it's still true today. I look in my future ten, twenty, and even thirty years from now and all I see is you. All I want is you." Cappie looked up at Casey and saw tears shimmering in her eyes. "Casey, I love you so much and there's nothing in this world that's ever going to change that," he whispered.

Tears starting falling down Casey's cheeks. She raised her hand and stroked Cappie's cheek. "I love you too, Cappie. I don't think I ever stopped loving you," she whispered.

Cappie leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips against Casey's, half afraid that she would refuse him, but instead she pressed her lips harder against his. He opened his mouth and slowly ran his tongue along the seam of her lips, begging for her to open for him, and she did.

Casey hadn't felt this in so long. This passion that she felt with Cappie. She pressed closer to him, wanting more of what he offered. She leaned forward so much that she pushed Cappie back on the bed with her on his chest. She ran her hands over his chest, feeling the muscles rippling under his skin. Cappie's hands ran along her back and stomach before reaching the hem of her shirt and slowly drawing it up. Casey sat up long enough to rip the shirt over her head.

Cappie looked up at Casey. She had on one of those very sexy bras that barely covered her nipples and made her breasts spill over the top. "Did you wear a bra that sexy in anticipation of this happening?" he questioned.

"No," Casey said while nodding her head yes.

"Well let's see if those panties are just as sexy," he said before suddenly turning over to lie atop her. He pressed his lips against hers for just a second before traveling down her neck to her ear. He flicked his tongue over the lobe of it, and smiled when she moaned his name. He scraped his teeth of it before slowly working his way down her throat and over her neck, planting kisses along the way. He reached her nipple drew it into his mouth while his hand reached up to lightly pinch the other nipple between his fingers.

"Oh, God, Cappie," she moaned. Her back arched off the bed when he flicked it with his tongue. He drew it between his teeth and nibbled lightly and then flicked it again. Meanwhile, his other hand was traveling down her stomach and along her thigh. He reached the end of her skirt and slowly he drew his hand up the inside of her thigh. When he reached his destination, he was surprised to find her not wearing any panties.

He raised his head up to look at her and she gave him a smirk. "You're a little vixen," he teased. "You had this planned all along didn't you?"

She smiled. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. What's it' to ya?"

"I just think that's so sexy!" he exclaimed before attacking her stomach with kisses, making her giggle. He kissed his way down toward the waist line of her skirt and then reached for the button. Slowly, he lowered the zipper, kissing lower and lower. He pulled the skirt down her thighs. "Really sexy," he whispered, looking at the naked beauty that was Casey. "You have no idea how much I've wanted to see you like this again."

He started kissing lower again until he reached her clit. He drew his tongue over her little bud, flickering his tongue every once in a while, making her shiver and moan in pleasure. He trailed his hand away from the nipple it was playing with and down her stomach to her puss. He pressed a finger inside her, feeling how wet she was.

Casey reached down and pulled Cappie up to her. "Make love to me, Cappie. I want you so bad," she whispered. She pressed her lips to his and started pulling at his ball shorts. He pulled them off to reveal nothing underneath. "Wow," Casey whispered. "I forgot that you liked to go Commando."

Cappie smirked at her and then settled himself between her thighs and kissed her. He reached down and rubbed his cock against her. "Please, Cappie," Casey whined. Cappie grinned and slid into her. Her back arched off the bed with the feeling of him being inside her again. "Oh, God, Cappie, I love you!" she exclaimed.

"I love you too, Casey," Cappie replied before starting to thrust in and out of her. "Oh, baby, you feel so good," he whispered. He thrust in and out of her faster and faster, keeping a steady rhythm with his hips.

After a few thrusts, Casey started to come. She pulled his mouth down to hers so she could muffle her scream in his mouth. Just a few thrust after, Cappie came too. He layed his forehead against hers, breathing heavily. Casey wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight. He kissed her on the forehead and then buried his face in her neck. "Casey, I love you so much," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Cappie. I don't know what I would do without you," she whispered back.

* * *

**This is my first Greek Fanfic. I hope you liked it. I know there's a cliffhanger here but me writing a new chapter depends on your responses. Please be kind though!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER-** I do not own "Greek" in anyway. Just the plotline for this story.

**A/N-** Okay guys, here's Chapter 2. I know it's took FOREVER!!That's what college life does for you! You never have time for anything! haha I really hope you like. Please let me know what you think, but please don't flame me! But please tell me nicely if there any thing I can do better. By the way, I'm sorry if there's any spelling/grammer errors. I wrote it kinda fast haha.

* * *

It was a few weeks later. Casey was standing in the Zeta Beta kitchen, trying to find a snack. She and Cappie had been together for over a month now, and she was the happiest she'd been since her freshman year of college.

They spent every moment together that already wasn't taken by school work or the houses. Or the Kappa Tau's nightly parties. But Casey was okay with it. Cappie's parting didn't bother her like it once did. She knew that he might party, but that didn't mean that he was cheating or spending any less time with her. She knew that he loved her with everything in him.

But there were plenty of Zeta Beta's that were horrified by the thought of Casey being with Cappie, much less facing the reality of it. Once Frannie had found out, she'd come running to Casey and Ashley's room in near hysterics, begging that the rumor of Casey being back together with Cappie was false.

"Please don't say it's true," Frannie had begged.

"It's true, Frannie, we're back together," Casey had told her unashamedly.

"Casey, don't you understand? If you date that nasty Kappa Tau, you'll lose all your sisters respect and they're vote come election. You have to break this fling off once and for all!" she had screeched.

"Frannie, you need to get over yourself. I don't care about the presidency anymore. If my sisters can't like me for who I am and they're gonna shun me because of the man I date, then maybe I don't want to lead them. I'll quit ZBZ before I break up with Cappie again because of your advice. I've listened to it for the last time." Casey stood up from her seat in the corner, walked to the door, and opened it. "If you can't be happy for me and actually be my friend for once in your life, then you need to just leave my room right now and never worry about any decision I make again."

Casey smiled, thinking of that day. Frannie had stormed out and she hadn't spoken to her since. After her tirade, Casey had sat down on her bed only to hear knocking on her window. She looked over to see Cappie standing there with the biggest grin she had ever seen plastered on his face.

She'd walked over to the window and opened it up for him. "I take it you heard what I just told Frannie?" she'd questioned.

"I heard every word," he whispered to her before pulling her into his arms and making love to her for the rest of the afternoon before Ashley got home.

Casey smiled when she thought of Ashley. She was one ZBZ that was wonderfully happy for Casey, Ashley being a party girl herself. "Yay, now we'll get invited to all the awesome parties again," was all she'd had to say about the situation before calling Cappie herself to ask if he was having a party that night, which he had been, of course.

She smiled thinking of the parties she had attended. They seemed so different than her freshman year. He freshman year had been all about trying to impress the ZBZ actives so she didn't want to do anything that would seem like she wasn't ZBZ material. She didn't attend any of the parties and it used to make her so mad that all Cappie wanted to do was attend the parties.

Casey looked over when she saw movement out of the corner of her eyes. It was Frannie. "Hello, Frannie," Casey welcomed.

"Hi, Casey." Frannie bit her lip, a sign Casey remembered as a sign of being nervous.

"Would you like to say something, Frannie?"

Frannie sighed softly before saying, "Yeah, Casey. I want to say I'm sorry for what I said the other day. It was very wrong of me." Frannie stepped forward and held her hand out. "It was very wrong for me to judge you when you're finally happy again. And I just want you to know that if you're happy, then I'm happy too. I want us to go back to being friends again."

"I want us to be friends again, too," Kasey said. Tears were glistening in both Casey's and Frannie's eyes when they both stepped forward and hugged.

"So, am I forgiven for my horrible behavior?" Frannie asked.

"No," Casey said. Frannie's fell at those words.

"Why?" she cried?

"Because you haven't bought me a gallon of Rocky Road ice cream yet!" Casey teased.

Suddenly, they both heard a noise from outside. It sounded like singing!

Casey and Frannie ran to the living room and Casey pulled back the curtain over the window. She laughed at the image outside. The boys from Kappa Tau were outside on the lawn of the ZBZ in what could only be called their "Sunday Best" which meant they were wearing blue jeans with no holes in them and with little to no stains on them and their best button up shirts, meaning again no holes and a minimum number of stains. In the midst of them she could see Cappie and Rusty right beside him, both wearing identical grins on their faces.

The other ZBZ girls started filing into the room from upstairs and from other rooms of the house.

"What's going on?" one girl, Jenn S, asked.

"Are those the Kappa Tau boys?" another, Suzy, asked.

"Yeah, that is the KT boys," Samantha cried.

"What are the KT boys doing here, Casey?" Frannie demanded of Casey.

"I'm not sure," she said, "but I'm gonna find out."

Casey walked to the front door and opened it. The KT boys slowly walked toward the front door singing their song. Cappie Stepped forward and grinned a big grin. "Cappie, what in the world is goin' on?" Casey demanded.

Before answering, Cappie instead pulled from behind his back a single pink tulip, Casey's favorite. "My dear, lovely, wonderful, and sexy lady, I am here to make an offer."

"What kind of offer?" Casey asked while sniffing delicately at her beautiful flower.

"I am here to offer the most wonderful of offers. You have been chosen by all of the very handsome Kappa Tau brothers," Cappie turned around to wink and wave at his brother who in turn started to whoop and holler in agreement, "to be the first Kappa Tau Sweetheart." Casey's eyes widened. "So what do you say, my most fair lady?" Cappie bowed down before her, and held his hand out for hers. "Do you accept?"

Casey stood there in shock for a second, not quiet believing what was happening. She stood there long enough to start making Cappie squirm with discomfort and worry. Casey finally came out of her stupor when she heard someone clear their throats behind her. She turned around and saw Frannie. "Casey, I think you need to give him an answer before he breaks down and starts crying," she teased.

Casey turned back to Cappie and launched herself into his arms. "Yes, Yes, YES!" Casey screamed before planting a big kiss on Cappie's lips. The stood there for a second, kissing before they started hearing catcalls from the KT boys.

"Hey, Cappie, you might wanna leave that kinda behavior behind closed doors," Beaver yelled out.

"Shut up, Beaver!" Casey and Cappie both yelled before laughing. "Pledge! My letters! Now!" Cappie yelled. A pledge scampered up to Cappie carrying a velvet box. Cappie took it out of his hand. "Thank you, Pledge," he said before turning back to Casey. "Now, Casey, I know that none of this is being done traditionally, but since when have the KT been traditional?" He laughed nervously before he continued. "I know that become the Kappa Tau Sweet Heart doesn't require you to wear the colors, but I want to you to wear them so you and everyone knows that I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Casey looked up at him with tears glistening in her eyes. "Cappie, I'll gladly wear your letters, and I'll gladly spend the rest of my life with you!"

Cappie smiled really big. He then pulled the necklace out of the box, placed it around her neck, and clasped it. "I love you with everything I am, and everything I will be, Casey," Cappie whispered to her.

"I love you, too, Cappie. With everything I am and everything I will ever be!" They lips met again for the sweetest kiss anyone from KT or ZBZ had ever seen.

Frannie swipped at the tears in her eyes then looked at Ashley. "You know, I was totally wrong about Cappie three years ago. He's the best thing for Casey and telling her to break up with him is one of the biggest mistakes I'll ever make," she said to Ashley.

"All that matters is they're together now," Ashley said. "And besides, Casey knows you were only trying to look out for her." They both then looked back at the couple who were too wrapped up in each other to notice anybody else.

They really were prefect for each other.

* * *

A/N 2- I really hope you liked it. I know that the "Sweet Heart" thing isn't done like it was in the show, but that's the arthrur's right! haha Please let me know what you think! Thank you for reading!


End file.
